Prince of Lithuania
by PopTart8194
Summary: Toris Laurinaitis, first born of the kingdom of Lithuania. A life of directions and rules, never in his life has he had any say what his future will become. Near his next birthday, three bachelorettes are presented to him, in order to keep peace in his kingdom. When he leaves to find a way to change his fate, he succeeds, however, at a near, deadly cost.
1. Meet the Prince

Brave

Chapter 1: Prince of Lithuania

it begins with a forest camp for a little birthday boy's party. "Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you! Elener, The queen of Lithuania, was playing hide and seek with her son. "Where are you, you little rascal, I'm coming to get you! Hm." She heard little giggles from under a table "Where is my little birthday boy, hm? I'm going to gobble him up, when I find him!" She then finds him and runs after him catching Toris Laurinaitis, the prince of Lithuania. "I'm going to eat you, om nom nom Oh, Fergus! No weapons on the table!" she said in a stern voice. Toris then stood up and ran towards the bow not noticing the little polish boy running to his father. "Can I shoot an arrow, can I, can I, can I? Please, can I?" He said starting to giggle after words. Then he looked at the little polish boy, Feliks Łukasiewicz a little blonde boy who was clearly gay. he turned towards Toris, and winked, Toris blushed. "Not with that! Why not use your very own!" He gasped and smiled brightly. "Happy birthday my wee darling!" Toris didn't like being called darling cause he was a boy, but he stood and walked with his father. "Now, there's a good boy. Draw all the way back now to your cheek, that's right! Keep both eyes open...and...loose!" his father commanded with Toris aiming the arrow up to the forest then releasing. "I missed." He pouted. "Go and fetch it then! A bow, Fergus? He's a prince! Oh!" The queen said to her husband while he pinched her in the butt. Toris was soon lost, then a blue light shown inches above the ground. "A will-o'-the-wisp!" he tried to grab it, it didn't work. "They are real!" he began to follow them, when he reached his arrow he pulled it out of the tree it was stuck in and then stopped he heard a low growl. He then was snapped out of his daze by Feliks grabbing his wrist and running. "Toris! Come on, sweetheart! We're leaving now!" The queen yelled with Feliks running off to his mother. "I saw a wisp! I saw a wisp." Toris said to his mother panting. "A wisp? You know, some say, that will-o'-the wisps lead you to your fate." His mother said to him with a smile. "aye, or an arrow!Come on, let's be off before we see a dancing tattybogle or a giant having a jigger in the bluebells..." His father teased him and his mother. "Your father doesn't believe in magic." She said to him with a giggle. "Well, he should, 'cause it's true! AHHHHHH!" Toris screamed at the wolf behind them. "Mor'du! Elinor, run!" his father and many other soldiers ran after the beast. "Come on, you!"

BRAVE

"Some say, our destiny is tied to the land. As much a part of us as we are of it. Others say, fate is woven together like a cloth. So that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some, who are led. The story of how my father lost his leg to the demon wolf Mor'du became legend. I became a brother, to three new sisters! The princesses: Alice, Anastasia, and Alexandra. Wee devils, more like. They'd get away with murder! I can never get away with anything! I'm the prince!" he said while biting into an apple as the door opened. "I'm the example!" he shouts while throwing the apple behind him and smiling and walking in elegantly. "I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations... My whole life is planned out! Preparing for the day I'd become, well, my mother. She is in charge of every single day of my life." He said while huffing and glaring at his mother. "Hey Robin, jolly Robin, and thou shalt know of mine..." he said in front of the throne room. "Project!" his mother stated "And thou shalt know of mine!" he said a little louder. "Enunciate, you must be understood from anywhere in the room! Or it's all for naught." His mother shouted in a stern voice. "This is all for naught." He whispered under his breath. "I heard that! From the top!" he grumbled at this comment "A prince must be knowledgeable about his kingdom." His mother while taking a paper from him. "She does doodle!"

"That's a C, dear." He hated being called dear because the same reason why he hated being called darling, he was a boy. He had noticed how Feliks was kind of paying attention to the lessons he learned from the queen and used them. "A prince does not chortle."

"Does not stuff his gob!"

"Rises early!"

"Is compassionate."

"Patient."

"Cautious!"

"Clean."

"And, above all, a prince strives for, well, perfection! I always wondered why was my MOTHER was teaching me and not my dad. "But every once in awhile there's a day when I don't have to be a prince. No lessons, no expectations, a day when anything can happen! Day, I can change my fate! Heya!"

When the cold wind is calling,

And the sky is clear and bright,

Misty mountains sing and beckon,

Lead me out into the light...

I will ride, I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky,

I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky...

"WAHOO!" he yelled in joy as he ran into the opening.

Na, na, na,na (x6)

He was now carving something into his bow.

Where dark woods hide secrets,

And mountains are fierce and bold,

Deep waters hold reflections,

Of times lost long ago..

I will hear their every story,

He climbed the stone tower and slipped making Feliks jump in worry

Take hold of my own dream,

Be as strong as the seas are stormy,

And proud as an eagle's scream...

He put his hands under the waterfall and drank from it

I will ride, I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky,

I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky...

Na, na,na,na (x6)

And touch the sky,

Chase the wind, Chase the wind

Touch the sky...

He than began jumping around in joy. Then once he was done Feliks walked towards the stone while Toris was looking down in fright. "oh great, now how do I get down?!" he asked himself…..a few moments go by and he's halfway down the stone when he slips he falls back falling off the rock entirely. Feliks saw it happen and he ran towards him. "AHHHH!" Toris screamed thinking he was going to die until…BAM! "got ya!" Feliks had caught Toris before he hit the ground. "F-Feliks?!" Toris said while blushing cause of the way he was holding him, bridal style. "Yup, you guessed it." Feliks said to him "Now let's get you home, ok" he asked him. "O-OK." And they were off. "I'm starving! You're hungry too, I guess? He said to Feliks and angus while Feliks nodded and ran off while angus hit him in the face with his tail. "Oats it is then?" Toris was now in the palace kitchen grabbing and an apple from a bowl. One of the maids saw him look around and then steal the bowl of creampuffs. He walked into the dining hall throwing the apple behind him walking down the stairs. "And then, out of nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors, his face scarred, with one dead eye. I drew my sword and..." his dad was interrupted by Toris finishing his story. "Woosh! With one swipe his sword shattered and then chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went." He said with a creepy voice capturing his sister's attention. "Oh, that's my favourite part!" he grumbled "Mor'du has never been seen since! And is roaming the wilds waiting his chance of revenge! Arrrgh!" he shouted as he made growling noises as he walked to his seat. "Let him return. I'll finish what I'd guddled in the first place." He said in a stern voice. "Toris, a prince does not place his weapons on the table" she said to him while reading mail. "Mom! It's just my bow!" he grumbled. "A prince should not have weapons in my opinion." Then Feliks interrupted her and he was allowed to cause his family was very close to the royal family. "Leave him be! Prince or not, learning to fight is essential." He said with a wink making Toris blush if you couldn't tell he routed for the 'other' team if you know what I mean. "Mom, you'll never guess what I did today." He said mostly to his father. "Mhm?" she asked clearly ignoring him "I climbed the Queen's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls!" "Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire." His father said to him laughing, while Toris wrinkled his nose. "What did you do, dear?" she asked still ignoring him. "Nothing." He grumbled "Hungry, aren't we?" Elener asked her with a glare. "Mom!" he yelled. "You'll get dreadful gollywobbles! Oh Fergus! Will you look at your son's plate?" she demanded her husband. "So what?" her said not caring. "Don't let them lick... girls, you're naughty! Don't just play with your haggis. Oh, now, how'd you know you don't like it if you don't try it? It's just a wee sheep stomach! It's delicious! Mmm." She said then getting the attention of the maid. "My lady." She said politely. "Thank you Maudie." She said thanking her. "Aha. From the kings of belarus, liechtenstein and. seychelles. Their responses, no doubt." the queen said in a serious tone. "Stay out of my food, you greedy mongrels! Chew on that, you mangy dogs!" the king yelled with Feliks and Toris trying not to laugh. "Fergus They've all accepted!" she said in an excited tone and catching the others attention "Who's accepted what, mother?" Toris

"girls, you are excused." she said to the girls as they run off. "What did I do now?" he asked worriedly. Feliks was now slowly backing away "Your father has something to discuss with you. Fergus?" she said to her husband.

"Toris." his father said nervously. "The kings are presenting their daughters as suitors for your betrothal!" the queen said interrupting her husband. "What?!" he asked surprised and angry. "The clans have accepted!" she said excitingly. "Dad!"he said angrily. "What? I...you...she...Elinor?" he said with confusion. "Honestly,Toris. I don't know why are you reacting this way. This year, each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand." she said in excitement. "I suppose a prince just does what he's told!" he yelled scaring Feliks.

"A prince does not raise his voice!" she said commandingly.

"Toris, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life!" she said trying to calm him.

"No, it's what you've been preparing me for my whole life! I won't go through with it! You can't make me!" he yelled angrily making Feliks flinch. "Toris calm down….please." Feliks pleased for him to calm down, only making him storm away.

"Toris! Toris!" the queen yelled for her son then gesturing to his father to go. "Toris! girls!" he yelled for his daughters who had played a prank on him. feliks was now up against a wall in Toris's room. He was slashing at his a pole on his canopy bed with his sword. "Mother! Suitors!Marriage!" he said in a sad voice. " with all due respect your highness he's right it's unfair." Feliks said in a calm tone. "Once, there was an ancient kingdom." his mother began. "Oh, mom! Ancient kingdom." he grumbled. "Its name long forgotten. Ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. And when he grew old, he divided the kingdom among his four sons, that they should be the pillars on which the peace of the land rested. But, the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself. He followed his own path and the kingdom fell to war and chaos and ruin." she finished the story. "That's a nice story!" he sarcastically. "It's not just a story,Toris. Legends are lessons, they ring with truths." she said. "Ah, mom!" he grumbled. "I would advise you to make your peace with this. The clans are coming to present their suitors." she said demandingly. "It's not fair!" he shouted

"Oh,Toris, it's marriage. It's not the end of the world." she said while walking out of the room. Toris then slammed the door behind her!


	2. The Games

Brave

Chapter 1: Prince of Lithuania

it begins with a forest camp for a little birthday boy's party. "Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you! Elener, The queen of Lithuania, was playing hide and seek with her son. "Where are you, you little rascal, I'm coming to get you! Hm." She heard little giggles from under a table "Where is my little birthday boy, hm? I'm going to gobble him up, when I find him!" She then finds him and runs after him catching Toris Laurinaitis, the prince of Lithuania. "I'm going to eat you, om nom nom Oh, Fergus! No weapons on the table!" she said in a stern voice. Toris then stood up and ran towards the bow not noticing the little polish boy running to his father. "Can I shoot an arrow, can I, can I, can I? Please, can I?" He said starting to giggle after words. Then he looked at the little polish boy, Feliks Łukasiewicz a little blonde boy who was clearly gay. he turned towards Toris, and winked, Toris blushed. "Not with that! Why not use your very own!" He gasped and smiled brightly. "Happy birthday my wee darling!" Toris didn't like being called darling cause he was a boy, but he stood and walked with his father. "Now, there's a good boy. Draw all the way back now to your cheek, that's right! Keep both eyes open...and...loose!" his father commanded with Toris aiming the arrow up to the forest then releasing. "I missed." He pouted. "Go and fetch it then! A bow, Fergus? He's a prince! Oh!" The queen said to her husband while he pinched her in the butt. Toris was soon lost, then a blue light shown inches above the ground. "A will-o'-the-wisp!" he tried to grab it, it didn't work. "They are real!" he began to follow them, when he reached his arrow he pulled it out of the tree it was stuck in and then stopped he heard a low growl. He then was snapped out of his daze by Feliks grabbing his wrist and running. "Toris! Come on, sweetheart! We're leaving now!" The queen yelled with Feliks running off to his mother. "I saw a wisp! I saw a wisp." Toris said to his mother panting. "A wisp? You know, some say, that will-o'-the wisps lead you to your fate." His mother said to him with a smile. "aye, or an arrow!Come on, let's be off before we see a dancing tattybogle or a giant having a jigger in the bluebells..." His father teased him and his mother. "Your father doesn't believe in magic." She said to him with a giggle. "Well, he should, 'cause it's true! AHHHHHH!" Toris screamed at the wolf behind them. "Mor'du! Elinor, run!" his father and many other soldiers ran after the beast. "Come on, you!"

BRAVE

"Some say, our destiny is tied to the land. As much a part of us as we are of it. Others say, fate is woven together like a cloth. So that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some, who are led. The story of how my father lost his leg to the demon wolf Mor'du became legend. I became a brother, to three new sisters! The princesses: Alice, Anastasia, and Alexandra. Wee devils, more like. They'd get away with murder! I can never get away with anything! I'm the prince!" he said while biting into an apple as the door opened. "I'm the example!" he shouts while throwing the apple behind him and smiling and walking in elegantly. "I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations... My whole life is planned out! Preparing for the day I'd become, well, my mother. She is in charge of every single day of my life." He said while huffing and glaring at his mother. "Hey Robin, jolly Robin, and thou shalt know of mine..." he said in front of the throne room. "Project!" his mother stated "And thou shalt know of mine!" he said a little louder. "Enunciate, you must be understood from anywhere in the room! Or it's all for naught." His mother shouted in a stern voice. "This is all for naught." He whispered under his breath. "I heard that! From the top!" he grumbled at this comment "A prince must be knowledgeable about his kingdom." His mother while taking a paper from him. "She does doodle!"

"That's a C, dear." He hated being called dear because the same reason why he hated being called darling, he was a boy. He had noticed how Feliks was kind of paying attention to the lessons he learned from the queen and used them. "A prince does not chortle."

"Does not stuff his gob!"

"Rises early!"

"Is compassionate."

"Patient."

"Cautious!"

"Clean."

"And, above all, a prince strives for, well, perfection! I always wondered why was my MOTHER was teaching me and not my dad. "But every once in awhile there's a day when I don't have to be a prince. No lessons, no expectations, a day when anything can happen! Day, I can change my fate! Heya!" He yelled then ran into the forest and readied his bow!

When the cold wind is calling,

And the sky is clear and bright,

Misty mountains sing and beckon,

Lead me out into the light...

I will ride, I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky,

I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky...

"WAHOO!" he yelled in joy as he ran into the opening.

Na, na, na,na (x6)

He was now carving something into his bow.

Where dark woods hide secrets,

And mountains are fierce and bold,

Deep waters hold reflections,

Of times lost long ago..

I will hear their every story,

He climbed the stone tower and slipped making Feliks jump in worry

Take hold of my own dream,

Be as strong as the seas are stormy,

And proud as an eagle's scream...

He put his hands under the waterfall and drank from it

I will ride, I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky,

I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky...

Na, na,na,na (x6)

And touch the sky,

Chase the wind, Chase the wind

Touch the sky...

He than began jumping around in joy. Then once he was done Feliks walked towards the stone while Toris was looking down in fright. "oh great, now how do I get down?!" he asked himself…..a few moments go by and he's halfway down the stone when he slips he falls back falling off the rock entirely. Feliks saw it happen and he ran towards him. "AHHHH!" Toris screamed thinking he was going to die until…BAM! "got ya!" Feliks had caught Toris before he hit the ground. "F-Feliks?!" Toris said while blushing cause of the way he was holding him, bridal style. "Yup, you guessed it." Feliks said to him "Now let's get you home, ok" he asked him. "O-OK." And they were off. "I'm starving! You're hungry too, I guess? He said to Feliks and angus while Feliks nodded and ran off while angus hit him in the face with his tail. "Oats it is then?" Toris was now in the palace kitchen grabbing and an apple from a bowl. One of the maids saw him look around and then steal the bowl of creampuffs. He walked into the dining hall throwing the apple behind him walking down the stairs. "And then, out of nowhere, the biggest wolf you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors, his face scarred, with one dead eye. I drew my sword and..." his dad was interrupted by Toris finishing his story. "Woosh! With one swipe his sword shattered and then chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went." He said with a creepy voice capturing his sister's attention. "Oh, that's my favourite part!" he grumbled "Mor'du has never been seen since! And is roaming the wilds waiting his chance of revenge! Arrrgh!" he shouted as he made growling noises as he walked to his seat. "Let him return. I'll finish what I'd guddled in the first place." He said in a stern voice. "Toris, a prince does not place his weapons on the table" she said to him while reading mail. "Mom! It's just my bow!" he grumbled. "A prince should not have weapons in my opinion." Then Feliks interrupted her and he was allowed to cause his family was very close to the royal family. "Leave him be! Prince or not, learning to fight is essential." He said with a wink making Toris blush if you couldn't tell he routed for the 'other' team if you know what I mean. "Mom, you'll never guess what I did today." He said mostly to his father. "Mhm?" she asked clearly ignoring him "I climbed the Queen's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls!" "Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire." His father said to him laughing, while Toris wrinkled his nose. "What did you do, dear?" she asked still ignoring him. "Nothing." He grumbled "Hungry, aren't we?" Elener asked her with a glare. "Mom!" he yelled. "You'll get dreadful gollywobbles! Oh Fergus! Will you look at your son's plate?" she demanded her husband. "So what?" her said not caring. "Don't let them lick... girls, you're naughty! Don't just play with your haggis. Oh, now, how'd you know you don't like it if you don't try it? It's just a wee sheep stomach! It's delicious! Mmm." She said then getting the attention of the maid. "My lady." She said politely. "Thank you Elizaveta" She said thanking her. "Aha. From the kings of belarus, liechtenstein and. seychelles. Their responses, no doubt." the queen said in a serious tone. "Stay out of my food, you greedy mongrels! Chew on that, you mangy dogs!" the king yelled with Feliks and Toris trying not to laugh. "Fergus? They've all accepted!" she said in an excited tone and catching the others attention "Who's accepted what, mother?" Toris asked confused like crazy.

"girls, you are excused." she said to the girls as they run off. "What did I do now?" he asked worriedly. Feliks was now slowly backing away "Your father has something to discuss with you! Fergus?" she said to her husband.

"Toris." his father said nervously. "The kings are presenting their daughters as bachelorettes for your betrothal!" the queen said interrupting her husband. "What?!" he asked surprised and angry. "The kingdoms have accepted!" she said excitingly. "Dad!"he said angrily. "What? I...you...she...Elinor?" he said with confusion. "Honestly,Toris. I don't know why are you reacting this way. This year, each clan will present a bachelorette and will compete in the games for your hand." she said in excitement. "I suppose a prince just does what he's told!" he yelled scaring Feliks.

"A prince does not raise his voice!" she said commandingly.

"Toris, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life!" she said trying to calm him.

"No, it's what you've been preparing me for my whole life! I won't go through with it! You can't make me!" he yelled angrily making Feliks flinch. "Toris calm down….please." Feliks pleased for him to calm down, only making him storm away.

"Toris! Toris!" the queen yelled for her son then gesturing to his father to go. "Toris! girls!" he yelled for his daughters who had played a prank on him. feliks was now up against a wall in Toris's room. He was slashing at his a pole on his canopy bed with his sword. "Mother! Bachelorettes !Marriage!" he said in a sad voice. " with all due respect your highness he's right it's unfair." Feliks said in a calm tone. "Once, there was an ancient kingdom." his mother began. "Oh, mom! Ancient kingdom." he grumbled while sliding off his bed. "Its name long forgotten. Ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. And when he grew old, he divided the kingdom among his four sons, that they should be the pillars on which the peace of the land rested. But, the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself. He followed his own path and the kingdom fell to war and chaos and ruin." she finished the story. "That's a nice story!" he sarcastically. "It's not just a story,Toris. Legends are lessons, they ring with truths." she said. "Ah, mom!" he grumbled while sliding of his bed landing face first on the floor. "I would advise you to make your peace with this. The Kings are coming to present their daughters." she said demandingly. "It's not fair!" he shouted

"Oh,Toris, it's marriage. It's not the end of the world." she said while walking out of the room. Toris then slammed the door behind her!"You're muttering." Fergus said to his wife as she spoke under her breath "I don't mutter!" She hissed "Aye, you do, you mutter, lass. When something's troubling you." He said winning the argument. "I blame you. The stubbornness. It's entirely from your side of the family." She said with a glare.

"I take it it all didn't go too well?" He said laughing. "I don't know what to do." She said sadly. "Speak to him, dear!" He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I do speak to him! he just doesn't listen!" She hissed. Then an idea struck her head. "Wait! He doesn't listen to me...but he WILL listen to Feliks i'll ask him to follow my lessons so Toris can follow those!" She said getting a unassured look from fergus. "But that might make them lose their friendship for good!?" He asked worriedly. "Not he tells him in the end." She reassuring him, and it worked.

(at the stables with Toris and Feliks.)

"What do you want her to do?" Feliks asked in calm tone. "Call off the gathering! Would that kill them?

You're the Queen, you can just tell the kings, the prince is not ready for this. In fact, he might not ever be ready for this so that's that. Good day to you. We'll expect your declarations of war in the morning. I don't want my life to be over. I want my freedom! I'm not doing any of this to hurt you. But it's my life, it's… I'm just not ready. I think I could make you understand if you would just… listen!" He said then put his head up against a wooden pole and began to cry, Feliks then dropped his broom and walked up to Toris and wrapped his hands around his waist. "Don't worry Toris, this isn't going to happen." He said while Toris opened his eyes. "Not if i say in it." He said in a reassuring voice Toris then smiled lightly.


End file.
